1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication device, and more particularly to a wireless communication device capable of optimizing antenna matching by automatically adjusting the antenna matching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna is used for transmitting and receiving radio waves to exchange wireless signals. An electronic device having a function of wireless communication, such as a laptop computer, a personal digital assistant, and so on, may access wireless networks through the antenna. As wireless communication technology advances, operating frequencies for different communication systems may be different. An ideal antenna shall operate in as many operating frequency bands as possible for adapting to different communication systems. In addition, the ideal antenna should have a compact size to be integrated into a portable wireless communication device and meet a trend of small-sized portable wireless communication devices.
Nowadays, housing and mechanical parts of the portable wireless communication devices are made of metal for robustness, endurance and appearance considerations, and thus problems such as decreasing radiating efficiency or unstable antenna performance may be encountered when the antenna is integrated into the wireless communication device with metal housing. In such a situation, there is a difficulty in developing the antenna, an antenna designer has to face a challenge of a dilemma between the size and bandwidths of the antenna when the antenna is integrated into the metal housing.
In addition, a requirement of communication quality increases as wireless communication devices become more and more popular. Therefore, how to design the antenna with wide bandwidths to ensure the communication quality when the antenna is integrated into the wireless communication device with metal housing has become one of goals in the industry.